Decision
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Iruka está com um problema. Kakashi será capaz de ajudar seu querido amante! Descubram… [Yaoi] [Iruka x Kakashi]


"**Decision"**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos de Naruto pertencem exclusivamente ao Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**

Tem um Yaoi bem levinho… acho que vou escrever mais fic's nesse estilo. Sou péssimo em Lemon's...

**Resumo:**

Iruka está com um problema. Kakashi será capaz de ajudar seu querido amante?! Descubram… 

- Konba-wa Kakashi-sensei! – cumprimentou Iruka, ao notar a presença do jounin ao seu lado.

- Yo! – respondeu o ninja sorrindo. – Parece aflito. O que houve, Iruka?

O moreno meneou a cabeça, percorrendo a sala de seu pequeno apartamento. Parou em frente à foto de Naruto, ainda criança, em seu colo.

- Nada muito preocupante… para alguém como você, Kakashi-sensei.

- Tudo que te preocupa – sussurrou Kakashi, aproximando-se do moreno e tocando-lhe a face. -, me preocupa também. E não me chame assim. Pra você, é só Kakashi.

O ambiente mal iluminado não foi suficiente pra ocultar o rubor na face de Iruka. Kakashi o abraçou por trás, e encostou o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno, que se arrepiou ao toque.

- Mesmo assim… Kakashi. Acho que desta vez é um problema só meu, mesmo. – insistiu Iruka, afastando-se dos braços fortes do amante.

Kakashi bufou, demonstrando sua raiva e insatisfação. Caminhou até o sofá com as mãos no bolso, e ao sentar, começou a ler mais um de seus romances favoritos.

- Está vendo! – exclamou Iruka aborrecido. – Você nunca se importa com o que eu te digo! Só quer saber de… sexo. – as bochechas do moreno coraram.

- Ho! Eu te perguntei o que estava acontecendo, mas você não quis me dizer!

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Iruka caminhou até Kakashi, deitando-se no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo do mais velho.

- Desculpe. É que… é o Naruto!

- Novamente esse moleque! – resmungou Kakashi, desviando o olhar. – O que houve agora?

- O time que ele ficou. Nenhum jounin quer se responsabilizar…

- Isso já era de se esperar. – comentou Kakashi, acariciando os cabelos do moreno. – Além de ser um moleque folgado, possui o espírito da Kyuubi, não é?

- Sim. Se eu não tivesse minha ocupação, poderia… Espere!

Kakashi sobressaltou-se quando o moreno pôs-se de pé em um salto.

- O… o que foi? – perguntou ele, temendo saber qual seria a "brilhante" idéia de Iruka.

- Você, Kakashi. Você é um _jounin_…

- Sim. – confirmou ele, fechando o livro em sua mão e fazendo cara de "paisagem". 

- Você pode ficar responsável pelo time do Naruto!

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – retrucou o mais velho olhando sarcasticamente pro companheiro. – Três pivetes que mal saíram das fraldas?!

- Não! – responde Iruka, contrariado. – Eu ficarei extremamente grato a você.

- Só isso?!

- Como assim "só isso"?! – exclamou o moreno, enfurecendo-se.

Kakashi balançou os ombros. Iruka arregalou os olhos e foi até a porta. Abriu-a com rapidez e exclamou:

- Rua!

- Tudo bem. – concordou Kakashi, sorrindo. – Nos vemos amanhã…

- Nunca mais quero ver você aqui! – responde o outro.

- Tem certeza? – pergunta o jounin, apoiando o braço no batente da porta, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do de Iruka.

O moreno sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Não conseguiria mesmo ficar longe de Kakashi. Desde a primeira noite de amor dos dois, eles nunca passaram mais de uma semana sem se encontrarem. Kakashi brincava, dizendo que Iruka era sua maior recompensa, após as missões por Konoha.

- Não! – gemeu Iruka, vencendo a curta distancia que o separava da boca de Kakashi, dando-lhe um beijo que transmitia todos os sentimentos que sentia no momento.

Com uma perfeição absoluta, Kakashi fechou a porta e tomou o moreno em seus braços, sem interromper o beijo. Caminhou em direção ao quarto do amante, mas este o segurou pela mão e disse com a voz ofegante:

- Aqui mesmo, Kakashi!

- Como assim?! – surpreendeu-se Kakashi. – Quer experimentar algo novo?

- Não. Hoje não vamos passar disso. A não ser que você prefira ir embora…

Kakashi, surpreso, coloca o moreno no chão e coça os cabelos acinzentados com preocupação.

- Como assim, Iru?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Hoje não passaremos daqui. Claro, a não ser que você queira ser o jounin do time sete.

Derrotado, Kakashi pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e exclamou:

- Tudo bem! Você venceu!

- Hyuu¹! Sabia que você ia concordar! – disse Iruka, abraçando Kakashi com força. – Ainda mais porque o Sasuke Uchiha está no time…

- O quê?! U-Uchiha?! – perguntou ele espantado.

- Sim. E além dele Haruno Sakura, que…

- Porque não me disse isso antes?!

Iruka sorriu.

- Porque… eu não pensei que você tivesse tanto interesse assim por ele. Mas por que tem tanto interesse, Kashi?! – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Oh… não é nada. Está ficando tarde. Não é melhor irmos aproveitar a noite?! – sugeriu o mais velho, abraçando o moreno pela cintura e depositando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Certo… Desta vez você venceu…

- Nada disso. Quem venceu foi você! – brincou Kakashi tirando o colete e jogando-o em cima do sofá.

Os dois foram pro quarto do moreno, deixando um rastro de peças de roupa pelo caminho. Da calça de Kakashi um pequeno pergaminho caiu, revelando o seu conteúdo, que podia ser lido à luz da lua:

_Hatake Kakashi_, v_ocê foi convocado pra acompanhar o time 7, formado por Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Compareça o mais rápido possível à casa do Terceiro Hokage._

**Nota do Autor:**

Mais uma oneshot. Eu sei que algumas pessoas devem me cobrar pela Innocent Tragedy, mas é que atualmente ando tão sem inspiração pra continuá-la. Espero que me entendam.

Desta vez usei um dos mangás que estou lendo/curtindo no momento: Naruto. Eu sei que é um pouco difícil achar casais Yaoi nessa obra (será?!), mas eu sempre desconfiei do Kakashi e do Iruka. E tem um ar de mistério neles… ambas pessoas que doutrinam Naruto, etc.

Sei que ficou um tanto quanto bobinha, mas foi o melhor que eu fiz. Criticas e sugestões de melhora, por favor, mandem um review.

Obrigado Dri-chan, por ter novamente betado pra mim.

Jaa o/


End file.
